


Something has a hold of me, feeling it taking over me

by Sapphic_Strawberries



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, First Dates, Holding Hands, Jealousy, Reincarnations, flustered inuyasha, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Strawberries/pseuds/Sapphic_Strawberries
Summary: After a terrible day at school, Kagome runs into a familiar face; however, it isn't her beloved dog demon, but Inuyasha's reincarnation. What is she supposed to do with this information? Ignore him or embrace him with open arms?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome often didn’t know what to talk about when asked a question regarding school. She was too precautious and found herself usually leaning over to look at her friends work during class. She was completely lost in every subject.

She often wondered how her head hollowed out over the last year. She used to be the top thirty in her year, but now she’d be lucky to pass with a D. Kagome hated that thoughts used to orbit, but now they were nowhere in sight. 

Kagome was losing herself. She used to actually enjoy school. She volunteered for every club, sport, and every extra criteria available. Now she was skipping school for weeks on end to fight demons in the feudal age. 

“Ms. Higurgashi,” Kagome's homeroom teacher called the girl in to stay in after class. “I understand you keep becoming accessible to a variety of illnesses, but with grades like these, you’ll need to retake the class over the summer.” 

“I understand.” She answered with a watery voice. Kagome fought back tears, trying to stay strong until she got home. “I’ll try harder, I promise.”

“See to it that you do.”

Walking home was even worse than being lectured. The wind started to blow, causing the young girls hair to fly into her face, and the rain left her soaked. Today couldn’t get worse.

Trudging forward, Kagome didn’t even see the oncoming pedestrian. They collided, causing Kagome to fall right on her ass into a puddle. She could just cry right there and then. 

“Woah, you okay?”

“Yeah, just-“ looking up, Kagome was greeted by a familiar face. “Inuyasha?”

“Huh?” The boy standing above her looked exactly like a certain dog-demon she knew. Except, this guy was wearing a school uniform, his hair wasn’t silver but pitch black, and he didn’t have dog ears.

“Ah, sorry. I just thought you looked like someone I know.” The Inuyasha doppelgänger helped her up with a smile.

“Well, you could get to know me,” he winked. “The names Inoru.”

“Kagome,” she answered with a perplexed expression. Her eyes traveled down to his uniform. “Wait, that’s my school uniform. You don’t go to Kokusai Koukou do you?”

“Oh yeah, just transferred today. Kind of ditched though,” he shrugged. 

“How come?”

“Feh, what do I need school for? Just for some old geezer to tell me the plagarithm theorem? Even though I’ll never use it in a day of my life,” he shook his head, the wind pulling his bangs back to get a better look at his face. “Nah, I’d rather just work at my pops shop.”

“You fix cars?”

“More or less,” Inoru got annoyed by his hair flying everywhere, so he put it up in a messy bun. “What about you? Why do you bother going to school?” 

“Well, to be completely honest, I’ve been slacking lately. I gotta get my grades up soon or I’m gonna have to take summer school,” rolling her shoulders, Kagome slouched in defeat.

“Well,” scratching the side of his face, Inoru blushed. “I’m actually not that bad at school, just hate going. If ya want, I could, um tutor you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal. Besides,” his eyes met hers. “I wanna get to know you better, Kagome.”

“Well, Inoru, then I better see you at school then,” Kagome teased, walking away with a giant grin.

“Trust me, if someone as cute as you is gonna be there, I won’t miss a single day of school,” Inoru gave a cheeky grin, waving goodbye.

After the interesting interaction, Kagome headed home and hopped through the well without even telling her family hello. She wanted to share what she saw with Inuyasha. He’d definitely think it’s weird.

“Wait, you’re saying the guy looked just like me?” Inuyasha called down from his perch in his usual tree.

“Basically, except more like you during the new moon.”

“Hm,” he jumped down, landing right in front of Kagome. “Why ya tellin' me this?”

“Well isn’t it weird? What if he’s like your reincarnation?” Kagome raised her arms in emphasis.

“Feh, like I’d get reincarnated.”

“Why not? I’m Kikyo's reincarnation, why can’t Inoru be yours?” 

“Cause there’s only one of me,” Inuyasha huffed. “Wait, what are you-“ the half demon was suddenly being tugged by the sleeve.

“We’re heading back to my time to see if we can catch up with him, you gotta see how identical you two are!”

“Does he even act like me?”

“Uh, no. Not exactly. He’s more of a flirt than you.”

“Wait, the bastard flirted with you?” Inuyadha snarled, lowering his ears.

“Just a little bit. It was actually kind of cute,” Kagome let go of his hand to sit on the ledge of the well. “C’mon!” 

The two traveled through The Bone Eaters Well, and hurried down town. Luckily, the weather cleared up, but it was still cloudy. Kagome made sure to hold onto Inuyasha’s arm to make sure the half breed didn’t go wandering off without her.

“Look!” Kagome pointed over to Inoru, who was shining up a motorcycle near a mechanic shop.

“What kind of bicycle is that?” Inuyasha whispered as the two of them hid behind a lamp post.

“It’s a motorcycle,” Kagome stated, walking away from their post. Inuyasha snatched her hand.

“Where are you going?” He asked with furrowed brows.

“I’m just gonna say hi. You can listen in and determine if he is actually you reincarnated.” She tugged her arm away, then trotted over to the mechanic shop across the street. “Inoru!”

“Hm?” The boy looked up from his bike with a grin. “Oh, hey Kagome,” he flipped his dirty washcloth over his shoulder as he walked over to greet her. 

“Hey, y’know I said earlier I thought you looked like someone I knew? Well, I was kind of curious if you two are even more similar besides looks,” she took his dirty hand with a grin. “Mind if I ask ya a few questions?”

“Uh, sure,” his face was beet red. “As long as I can ask you some questions in return.”

“Deal,” she let go of his hand. “Do you like swords? Like big ones?”

“Swords? Uh, that’s kind of old school, right? I mean they’re fine, but I’d probably prefer a gun. Y’know the saying, never bring a knife to a gunfight.” Inoru then glanced Kagome up and down. “Okay, my turn to ask a question, what’s your favorite color?”

“Well, it’s navy blue, but a lot of people say my signature color is green.” she motioned to her uniform. “Do you like dogs?”

“Hm, I don’t mind them, no. I’m not an owner though, maybe someday.” Inoru leaned up against the side of the building behind him, smiling cooly. “Zodiac?”

“Really? Pft okay, I’m a leo.” She raised her hands, mimicking a lion swatting at its prey.

“Aries, we’re compatible,” he wiggled his brows, making Kagome snort.

“Oh shut it,” she swatted at him playfully. “Okay what is your favorite food?”

“Ramen,” yup he was definitely Inuyasha’s reincarnation with that answer. “Okay, I got a question. You got a boyfriend, Kagome?”

“Ah, oh actually-”

“That’s it.” Inuyasha left his hiding spot to march between Kagome and Inoru.

“Who the hell are you?” the black haired man asked with a scowl.

“Oh Inoru, this is my friend I told you about! Hahaha.” Oh geez, maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

“You think I look like a cosplayer?” he threw his thumb over his shoulder towards Inuyasha’s ears.

“Uh, no, but-”

“Forget it, Kagome, we’re heading home.” Inuyasha grabbed Kagome’s wrist, pulling her away from the shop.


	2. Sick of being under your thumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running into Inuyasha's reincarnation, the damn dog demon ends up saying the wrong thing again and drives kagome away

“Now just wait a minute, cat boy.” Inoru cuts Inuyasha off by stepping forward. “You don’t get to just grab Kagome like that-“

“Inoru it’s okay, really. I’ll see you at school, alright?”

“You sure?”

“Mmhm,” Kagome nodded before Inuyadha grumbled and stomped away with her in hand.

“There’s no way you’re going back to school if that prick is gonna be there,” Inuyasha snarled, ignoring the strange looks he got from citizens staring at his peculiar dog ears.

“I can’t just skip school just cause you’re jealous.” Kagome groaned with an eyeroll. 

“Like hell you can!” Inuyasha huffed. “You miss those stupid exams all the time, what’s wrong with missing a few more?” He helped Kagome up the steps of the shrine.

“Well,” she looked him in the eye. “If I keep missing school like I have, I’m gonna end up having to make it up in the summer. So I won’t be able to come to the other side of the well for two whole months.” Inuyasha stopped in his place.

“You’re joking.”

“Nope, I’ll have to take summer school. I won’t be able to miss it no matter what,” She opened the door to the shrine where the well rested. However, Kagome didn’t step inside. “So, I’ll see you in a week.”

“A week?!” 

“Inuyasha, it’s either you let me study here for a week and get my grades up, or I can’t come visit the entire summer.” Kagome noted how Inuyasha’s ears lowered in a depressed tone. She felt a little guilty. It wasn’t techniqually his fault her grades were slipping.

“What if I don’t visit you at school, but I wait at your house for you?” He was basically begging to stay by her side now. His thumb roamed her palm. “Please?”

“You sure you wanna sit in the house for an entire week? Won’t Sango, Miroku, and Shippo need you back in the feudal age? What if Naroku tries something,” Kagome pulled her hand away to place it on her hip. 

“Naroku hasn’t been seen in weeks, I doubt he's going to try anything while we’re gone. Besides, what’s the point of going back if you’re not there?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Awe Inu-”

“Like, how the hell are we gonna find any of the jewel shards without you?” The school girls smile cracked into a look of disgust.

“Oh, of course, you need me to be your little jewel detector.”

“Yeah, kind of the whole point of you going to the past,” Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, clearly not getting how his words could be perceived as rude.

“Y’know what, Inuyasha?” Kagome was smiling again, but there was a vile feeling under it. “Why don’t you,” she started shoving him into the shrine until his legs hit the well’s ledge. “Just leave me alone!” With that, the young girl shoved the demon through the well, sending him back to his own time.

“That damn Inuyasha,” she gritted her teeth, turning around to head back to her house.

On her way to school the next morning, Kagome ran into Inoru. He had his hair pulled back like the other day, and he had a pair of earbuds in, listening to god knows what. It took him a couple minutes to notice Kagome taking the same route as him, but once she caught his eye, he was shoulder length away from her. 

“Oi, Kagome,” playfully elbowing the girl, he leaned down to grin at her. 

“Hey, Inoru,” she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, blushing slightly. “So you bothered to come to school today?” 

“Tch, kind of have to if you’re gonna be here. Makes it bearable,” unhooking one of his earbuds from his ear, he placed it in the girls. “Like David Bowie?”

“Mmm, never really listened to him before,” Kagome pressed the ear piece closer to her daith. “But I like it, what song is this?”

“No plan,” he answered with a hum. “So,” he turned down the volume on his spotify. “What happened with your friend yesterday? Y’know the one in cosplay.”

“Inuyasha? Ugh, don’t remind me of him right now,” she slouched in defeat. “I should say he’s self obsessed, and only cares about his own priorities. I’m so over it.”

“Huh, sounds like a prick,” Inoru opened the front door to their high school, allowing Kagome entrance first. “Look, I know we only met like a day ago, but if you ever, y’know, need to vent to someone, I’m your guy.” he tossed his thumb in his own direction. Kagome smiled in return.

“Thanks, that would actually be really great,” she walked over to her locker. “Like, I usually talk to Ayumi about this type of stuff, but she usually just goes on about how much me and Inuyasha are made for each other. It’s hard to get anything across to her.”

“Are you and him an item then?” Inoru looked a little crushed. Kagome quickly shook her head.

“It’s complicated, but there’s no real label on it. Besides,” she shut her locker and glanced down at the floor. “He’s too hung up on his ex to give me the time of day, anyways.”

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me? That loser is up some other girls ass when he has someone as nice and beautiful as you-!” He stopped himself. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be saying shit like that. It’s just, he seems more trouble than he's worth.” 

“You really think so?”

“Yeah, I mean, if he’s not man enough to come to terms of how he actually feels and stop stringing you along, what’s the point exactly?” 

“Huh, I never really thought about it like that,” Kagome muttered to herself. She re-opened her mouth to add something else, but stopped when the bell went off. “Crap, guess I’ll see you in second period?”

“It’s a date.”

On the other side of the well, where demons roamed and magic flickered in the air, sat an angry and annoyed half demon. Why the hell did Kagome get so angry all of a sudden? He was right! They can’t find jewel shards without her. She was just so frustrating sometimes.

“Inuyasha, I’m surprised to see you back so soon,” Mirkoku spoke from beyond the trees. He used his staff to shove some of the branches out of his way towards the well.

“Me fuckin’ too. Kagome got all pissy and shoved me down!” He barked.

“Uh huh, and what praytell happened before the alleged pushing?” He monk leaned against his staff, completly unphased by the half breeds anger.

“Well, Kagome thinks she found my reincarnation. I don’t think the fucker is like me at all, but after running into him, me and Kagome headed back to her place. From there she talked about those damn exams of hers again, and how she couldn’t miss a single one. So I told her we needed her back here to look for the shards cause we can’t find them without her- OW!” Miroku hit Inuyasha on the top of the head with his staff.

“So, you basically told Kagome her only use to you was finding the shards?” He readied to hit the dog demon again.

“Fuck-!” He dodged. “Stop that! She totally took it out of context! Also, she can’t be lollygaging around in her time when Naroku could show up any day now!”

“Inuyasha, there really is no rush. You’re just petty as usual.”

“Bite me.”


End file.
